Promise
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Kau tau kan, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang lembut/ Aku sudah memesan kamar di Resort sana!/ Mereka bilang sebentar lagi juga akan menikah/ kau masih sempit Min/Kau lupa janji terakhir Kyu/ KyuMin/ DLDR/ YAOI/One shoot...


**Promise**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Yang nggak pernah nyentuh rate M dilarang keras untuk mendekat**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s), Yaoi, NC.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. walau saya sangat ingin memiliki keduanya #Plakk**

**Tapi FF gaje dan abal ini murni milik saya.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**No Plagiat!**

**No Bash!**

.

.

**enJOY**

**.**

* * *

_ Tuhan, disetiap doa aku selalu memohon padamu_

_ Pertemukan aku dengannya walau hanya sekejap_

_ Aku merindukannya_

_ Sangat merindukannya_

_ Dada ini terasa sakit ketika mengingat namanya_

_ Kabulkan doa ku Tuhan._

* * *

_._

_**Joyer137**_

_._

* * *

"Yaa Lee Sungmin! Kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa eoh?" jitakan keras didahi membuat mata Sungmin membelalak seketika. Ia langsung melayangkan tatapan kejam pada pelaku penjitakan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun. sahabat sekaligus orang yang sangat ia sukai.

"Tidak bisakah kau membangunkan ku dengan lebih baik tuan Cho?" Sungmin merengut, mempoutkan bibir. Ia mengulum senyuman ketika melihat wajah gugup Kyuhyun. entahlah, ia sering mendapati Kyuhyun terlihat gugup ketika ia melancarkan Aegyonya. Apa ia terlihat manis? Ah aniya, dia namja. Mana mungkin ia terlihat manis. Tapi Kyuhyun memang selalu mengatakan kalau dia manis.

"Kau tau kan, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang lembut." Kyuhyun mengacak gemas surai blonde Sungmin. "Kau segeralah mandi! Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."

Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas kekamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menggerutu karena lagi-lagi ia harus merapikan tempat tidur Sungmin.

Setengah jam kemudian keduanya telah berada didalam mobil Sungmin. Sungmin menatap namja tampan disebelahnya dengan raut bingung ketika Kyuhyun belum juga melajukan mobilnya.

"Kenapa belum jalan?"

"Aku belum meminta izin pada orang tuamu. Sepertinya malam ini kita akan menginap."

Sungmin membelalakkan mata. "Mwo? Memangnya kita mau kemana?" ia mengerjap polos.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, terlihat sangat rupawan. "Aku ingin membawamu kepantai. Bukankah kau sangat ingin menginap dipantai bersamaku?"

Senyuman cerah tersungging dibibir pulm Sungmin. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot bahagia.

"Jeongmalyo? Kyuhyunie! Kau tidak sedang menjahiliku kan?" saking senangnya Sungmin bahkan melompat-lompat dikursi. Menghiraukan umurnya yang hampir menginjak angka 23 tahun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun. Masih sama seperti dulu." Ia menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi mengacak surai blonde Sungmin kemudian terkekeh.

Sungmin merengut.

"Kajja! Kita harus meminta izin dulu!" Kyuhyun berniat turun dari mobil. Namun gerakannya tertahan ketika tangan mungil Sungmin menahan lengannya.

"Aku tinggal sendirian di Apartemen ku Kyu!" senyuman pilu tersungging di sudut bibir Sungmin. "Kedua orang tua ku masih di Ilsan."

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan berat. "Mianhae aku tidak tau." dengan gerakan ragu, Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya. Meninggalkan Apartemen Sungmin menuju sebuah pantai yang berada di daerah Busan.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Uwaaahhh… pantaaaiiii…." Sungmin berteriak senang. "Kyu, kita benar-benar di pantai kan?" Sungmin mengguncang-guncang lengan Kyuhyun dengan penuh semangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengangguk. Ia tertawa lepas ketika melihat Sungmin berlarian dipasir putih yang menyilaukan. masih belum terlalu siang, jadi sinar matahari tidak terlalu menyengat.

"Min, kemarilah!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya.

Sungmin berlari cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun. rambut blonde yang baru ia warnai beberapa waktu lalu berkibar tertiup angin.

"Aku sudah memesan kamar di Resort sana!" Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah Resort yang berada tidak jauh dari bibir pantai. Letaknya terlihat sangat strategis.

Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju Resort tempat mereka menginap. Setelah mengambil kunci kamar di Receptionist, keduanya menuju kamar diantar Bell Boy yang membawakan bara-barang mereka.

"Kau menyukai kamarnya?" ucap Kyuhyun begitu mereka hanya tinggal berdua dikamar.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia sangat menyukai kamarnya. Dari kamar ini pantai terlihat sangat jelas, deburan ombaknya bersahut-sahutan dengan suara kulikan elang laut.

"Gomawo Kyuhyunie!" Sungmin tersenyum tulus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu!"

Sungmin terkikik. "Gwaenchana."

"Cha! Sekarang kau mau apa eoh?"

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Aku ingin membuat istana pasir!" sorot matanya menggambarkan kebahagiaan ketika Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Keduanya kini menyusuri pantai. Tangan mereka dipenuhi alat-alat yang akan membantu ketika membuat istana pasir nantinya. Terlihat kekanakan, namun keduanya tidak peduli karena ini adalah janji dimasa lalu.

"Kyu, kenapa istana pasir ku tidak sebagus istana pasir mu?" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. ia menatap iri istana pasir milik Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri megah. Sedangkan istana miliknya? Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti istana pasir, ini lebih tepat disebut onggokan pasir.

"Kau pasti tidak terlalu padat ketika memasukkan pasir keember." Ucap Kyuhyun. ia membantu Sungmin memasukkan pasir keember.

Benar saja, setelah satu jam lamanya istana pasir milik Sungmin akhirnya berdiri megah.

"Uwaahhh coba lihat! Akhirnya aku berhasil membuatnya Kyu!" soraknya bahagia.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Jangan lupakan jasa ku disana." Ia mencibir ketika Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Bibir itu, wajah itu. Sudah lama ia ingin melihatnya. Sudah lama ia ingin mengecup belahan kenyal itu. Wajah Sungmin selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya. Senyuman Sungmin selalu menenangkannya dikegelapan sekalipun.

"Kyu, aku lelah. Bagaimana kalau kita berenang dilaut?" Sungmin mulai merajuk. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyentil hidung Sungmin.

"Katanya lelah, kenapa malah ingin mandi eoh?"

"Aisch, Appo Kyu!" ringis Sungmin. "Aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun bersama mu. Aku ingin memanfaatkan waktu yang sempit ini bersamamu." Sungmin menarik nafas berat. "Bukankah itu juga msuk di bagian rencana delapan tahun yang lalu?"

Kyuhyun menegerjap. Benar juga, waktu mereka sangat sempit dan delapan tahun yang lalu Sungmin juga mengatakan ingin berenang dilaut setelah membuat istana pasir.

"Kajja!" Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berdiri dan merangkul namja manis itu menuju Resort untuk mengambil perlengkapan mandi.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Ketika sore membayang, membiaskan sinar jingganya dilangit sana, dua namja rupawan dan manis itu duduk menikmati indahnya sore. Air menjilati kaki telanjang mereka. Burung-burung laut terlihat berombongan dalam beberapa kelompok dilangit sana, mengepakkan sayap mereka menuju kesarang guna menemui keluarga tercinta. Mungkin saja disarang mereka para anak-anak telah menunggu.

Matahari semakin tenggelam. Cahaya jingganya perlahan mulai buram. Pemandangan yang indah ketika sebagian Matahari seolah tenggelam kedalam laut.

"Aku sudah lama membayangkan melakukan hal ini bersama mu Kyu." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya lengannya dipinggang Kyuhyun. kepalanya ia rebahkan dibahu sang pujaan hati.

"Aku bersyukur akhirnya bisa menepati janji ku padamu." Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Mianhae Kyu, aku tau kau pasti kesulitan memenuhi janjimu." Sesal Sungmin. Ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat rupawan walau dilihat dari samping.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan Min, aku bahagia. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Kyuhyun merapatkan rangkulannya dibahu Sungmin. Kehangatan tubuh Sungmin selalu bisa menenangkannya. Kelembutan tubuh Sungmin selalu bisa membuatnya merindukan namja manis ini.

"Kyu…." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Kini kedua mata itu saling bertatapan. Menyiratkan suatu kerinduan dan raut terluka. Hati yang perih ketika menatap orang yang mereka sayangi menatap dengan tatapan terluka. Takdir yang sangat tidak ingin mereka jalani. Andai bisa, mereka ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Andai bisa, mereka ingin kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi. Andai bisa, mereka ingin selamanya terus bersama.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup bibir manis Sungmin dengan perasaan terluka. Menyesapi setiap sudut bibir Pulm itu dengan hati perih. Kyuhyun menghisap bibir Sungmin. Hanya gerakan pelan tanpa nafsu. Hanya gerakan lembut yang mengisyaratkan kalau ia sangat terluka dengan takdir ini.

Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, mengalungkan lengan mulusnya keleher jenjang Kyuhyun setetes bening mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya. Mendekatkan jarak tubuh mereka ketika Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Tidak ingin berpisah lagi, tidak ingin merasa sendirian lagi. Perlahan matahari mulai tenggelam seluruhnya kedasar laut. Menyisakan seberkas sinar jingganya yang kemudian digantikan oleh kegelapan malam.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Dentingan suara sendok dan piring yang beradu terdengar begitu merdu mengiringi makan malam romantis Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Keduanya kini berada disebuah restoran yang tidak jauh letaknya dari Resort. Restoran itu terletak dipinggir pantai. Bahkan ruangan yang ditempati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ini berdiri diatas air.

Ruangan lepas tanpa dinding, memperlihatkan pemandangan laut yang terlihat indah dengan kapal-kapal kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari bibir pantai. Itu bukan kapal nelayan, kapal itu adalah bagian dari restoran itu juga. Disana tamu bebas menikmati suasana hanya berdua saja. Letaknya yang tidak jauh dari pantai membuat banyak tamu berminat untuk menyewanya. Kapal itu diikatkan dengan tali ketiang restoran untuk menjaga agar kapal tidak dihempas gelombang ketengah laut.

"Apa mereka tidak takut berada ditengah laut pada malam hari seperti ini?" Sungmin menatap cemas kapal-kapal kecil dilaut sana. Ini lah alasan kenapa mereka tidak menyewa salah satu kapal itu, Sungmin terlalu takut.

"Karena mereka ada yang menjaga." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tangannya terulur menghapus sisa makanan yang menempel dibibir Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum malu menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk didepannya. Kenapa ia terlihat kekanakan? Makan saja masih berlepotan.

"Kyu, berapa umurmu sekarang?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

"22 Tahun." Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah lupa eoh? Aisch tega sekali." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Bukan itu maksud ku Kyu, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau itu sudah delapan tahun yang lalu."

"Jangan diingat lagi. Saat ini kita hanya focus pada hal-hal yang membahagiakan!" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu. Setelah ini kita berjalan dipinggiran pantai!"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya!" ia meghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan disepanjang pantai dengan kaki telanjang. Keduanya saling berangkulan erat, seolah takut terpisahkan lagi. Deburan ombak mengiringi setiap langkah mereka. Bulan purnama diatas sana mengintip malu dua namja yang berjalan dengan mesra.

"Bagaimana kabar teman-teman di Ilsan?" Kyuhyun merapatkan rangkulannya.

"Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih berpacaran." Sungmin terkekeh. "Cih, aku iri mereka begitu awet. Yah, meski tidak jarang terjadi pertengkaran kecil. Tapi kau tau lah, Eunhyuk memang emosian."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi. "Lalu Yesung?"

"Sebulan yang lalu ia baru saja menikah dengan namja manis bernama Ryeowook. Sekarang mereka tinggal di Jepang. Yesung hyung membuka perusahaan disana. Kau tau dia sangat kaya sekarang." Terang Sungmin. Tidak lupa ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, meski Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat semua itu karena pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju kedepan sana. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran si rupawan ini.

"Semoga mereka hidup bahagia." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus. "Lalu Eunhyuk dan Donghae sekarang dimana?"

"Mereka masih di Seoul." Jawab Sungmin. Detik berikutnya wajah Sungmin berubah sendu. "Sayangnya kau tidak bisa bertemu mereka. Kau tau, mereka selalu merindukanmu. Aku yakin mereka pasti senang jika bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin. "Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Andai saja bisa!" Kyuhyun tersenyum pilu menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang diatas sana.

"Mereka bilang sebentar lagi juga akan menikah." Lanjut Sungmin. "Mereka bilang aku harus cepat-cepat menyusul." Sungmin tertawa sedih. "Sangat konyol."

"Kau memang harus segera menyusul!" Kyuhyun mengusap pelan bahu Sungmin. Kaki mereka masih setia melangkah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menikah jika tidak denganmu Kyu!" ucap Sungmin tegas. Suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan perih.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, ia menarik nafas berat. "Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan Min, masa depanmu masih panjang."

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun ikut berhenti, wajah rupawan itu menatap Sungmin dengan bingung.

"Kau tau Kyu, selamanya kau akan tetap berada disini." Sungmin menunjuk dadanya. "Aku tidak bisa bersama orang lain, aku tidak mau menyakiti orang lain karena aku tidak bisa mengusirmu keluar dari sini." Sungmin membiarkan tetesan demi tetesan mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Aku tidak bisa Kyu, membayangkan orang lain menyentuh tubuhku. Membayangkan orang lain mengucapkan kata sayang padaku." Sungmin kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak bisa menerima takdir ini Kyu!" isak tangis mulai terdengar. "Ini terlalu berat bagiku."

Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin lembut kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Tetesan bening ikut mengalir dipipi putih pucatnya. Getaran tubuh Sungmin membuat hatinya semakin pilu. Oh, kenapa takdir sekejam ini? Kenapa takdir tega memisahkan cinta mereka? Kenapa takdir tega menyakiti perasaan yang tulus ini?

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kau terlihat lebih segar dari tadi." Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajah manis itu terlihat sedikit mengenaskan dengan keadaan mata yang sembab. Namun semua itu tidak mengurangi kadar keimutannya dimata seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkekeh. Ia melompat kesamping Kyuhyun. bermanja-manja ketika namja rupawan itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Saranghae Kyuhyunie!" Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menatap foxy eyes Sungmin. "Kau sudah nakal sekarang eoh?" ditangkupnya kedua pipi Sungmin dengan tangan kekarnya. Obsidiannya menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Menyampaikan perasaan cinta yang tidak bisa diungkapkan lagi dengan kata-kata. Menyampaikan perasaan cinta yang terpendam delapan tahun lamanya.

"Aku hanya akan berbuat nakal kepada mu." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menantang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengusap bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. "Nado Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin."

CUP!

Kyuhyun mendaratkan satu kecupan dibibir manis Sungmin. Satu kecupan yang mengawali semuanya, satu kecupan yang membawa mereka pada gerakan penuh cinta. Namja tampan itu kembali merengkuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Membawa Sungmin kedalam ciuman yang mulai liar dan nakal.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin. Menyesapi setiap inci potongan bibir nan menggoda itu. Menggigitnya dan kembali menghisapnya. Menjilati saliva yang turun kedagu Sungmin. Begitu manis dan menggoda. Begitu pilu dan menyakitkan.

"Unghhh…" Sungmin melenguh ketika Kyuhyun kembali menggigit bibirnya.

Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu ketika mendengar lenguhan Sungmin. Ia mengusap punggung Sungmin, satu tangan lainnya menahan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun melesatkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin begitu bibir si empu terbuka. Menjelajahi setiap deretan gigi didalam sana, mengabsen semua yang ada didalam goa hangat Sungmin.

Lidah bertarung lidah, saliva bercampur saliva. Lenguhan-lenguhan nakal terdengar dari keduanya. Suara kecipak khas orang berciuman juga terdengar diseluruh penjuru kamar.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

_**Delapan tahun yang lalu**_

_ "Yaa Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau menangis eoh?" seorang namja berumur 14 tahun menghampiri sosok mungil yang tengah sesegukan disalah satu kursi taman._

_ "Huaaa… Kyuhyunie! Hiks, aku sedih…" Lee Sungmin, namja mungil yang hampir berusia 15 tahun itu menubruk Kyuhyun. menyusup kedalam pelukan hangat namja rupawan yang menatapnya dengan bingung._

_ "W… waeyo? Siapa yang berani menyakitimu eoh?" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Sungguh ia tidak tega ketika melihat sahabatnya sedari kecil ini menangis. Ia sangat menyayangi Sungmin, rasa sayang itu lebih dari rasa sayang kepada seorang sahabat._

_ Sungmin menggeleng. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyuhyun._

_ "Minnie sedih karena Eomma dan Appa tidak mau mengajak Minnie kepantai. Mereka selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, padahal satu hari lagi Minnie kan ulang tahun Kyu!" isak Sungmin._

_ Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin dengan lembut._

_ "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berdua?"_

_ "Jeongmal?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan berbinar._

_ Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mencubit pipi Sungmin dengan gemas. Meski Sungmin berusia lebih tua satu tahun darinya tapi entah mengapa ia merasa seolah dirinya lah yang menjadi Hyung disini._

_ "Minnie boleh melakukan apapun juga disana?"_

_ Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. Kebahagiaan Sungmin adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. "Kau mau melakukan apa sesampai disana?"_

_ Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Jemarinya saling bertaut, keningnya berkerut pertanda ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu._

_ "Engghhh… Minnie mau ketika pagi sebelum hari ulang tahun Minnie Kyu datang dan membangunkan Minnie, lalu kita kepantai dan menginap di resort." Sungmin tersenyum cerah. Ia terlalu bersemangat. "Lalu kita membangun istana pasir, kemudian berenang di laut.. Sorenya Minnie mau melihat Matahari tenggelam bersama Kyuhyunie…" Sungmin terdiam sejenak._

_ "Lalu?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut._

_ "Uhmm lalu…." Sungmin kembali berpikir, senyuman cerah tersungging dibibirnya. "Lalu malamnya Minnie mau makan malam romantis bersama Kyu, setelahnya kita jalan-jalan dipantai dan kembali kekamar. Lalu paginya kita melihat Matahari terbit. Sangat romantis kan Kyu?" Sungmin mengerjap polos. Terlalu bersemangat, terlalu senang. Itulah yang Sungmin rasakan sekarang. "Lalu…."_

_ "Lalu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

_ "…"_

_ Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengacak surai hitam Sungmin dengan lembut. "Arasseo! Pagi-pagi sekali Kyu akan membangunkan Minnie. Kita akan kepantai dan melakukan semua yang Minnie inginkan tadi."_

_ "Kyuhyunie janji?"_

_ Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Janji kelingking." Kyuhyun menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sungmin._

_ Namun siapa sangka, janji itu tidak pernah terwujud di ulang tahun ke Lima Belas Sungmin. Sebuah peristiwa pahit harus membuatnya berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. sebuah peristiwa pahit yang membuat Sungmin harus kehilangan senyuman dan keceriaannya. Sebuah peristiwa pahit yang membuat Sungmin harus membenci takdir._

* * *

_**.**_

_**Joyer137**_

_**.**_

* * *

_ "Min, Sungmin….. Min…. ireona…."_

_ Sungmin bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Itu bukan suara Kyuhyun, itu suara Eomma. Kenapa bukan Kyuhyun yang membangunkannya? Bukankah namja rupawan itu berjanji akan membangunkannya? Hari ini mereka akan kepantaikan? Menginap disana untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya._

_ Perlahan mata Sungmin terbuka, sedikit menyipit ketika cahaya memaksa masuk keretina matanya. Ada apa? Kenapa Matahari sudah keluar? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak datang? Apa namja itu ingkar janji? Tapi Kyuhyun akan selalu menepati janjinya. Kenapa sekarang tidak? Apa yang terjadi?_

_ "Min, kita kerumah Kyuhyun sekarang!" suara Leeteuk, Eomma Sungmin terdengar parau. Ada nada gelisah terselip disana dan Sungmin sangat menyadarinya._

_ Ada apa?_

_ "W… waeyo Eomma?" Sungmin mendadak takut. Sungguh ia sangat takut dengan kelanjutan kalimat Leeteuk._

_ "Kyuhyun…." Suara Leeteuk tercekat. Hatinya teriris ketika melihat tatapan penuh Tanya dari Sungmin. Astaga, apakah Putranya akan sanggup menerima semua ini? Ia tau, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mencintai. Ia tau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu lengket, kemana-mana mereka akan saling bersama. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kecuali takdir yang kejam ini._

_ "Eomma!" pekik Sungmin kesal. Ia jengah ketika Leeteuk masih diam. Ia ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Ia ingin tau kenapa Kyuhyun tidak datang pagi ini._

_ "Tadi pagi Kyuhyun kecelakaan ketika menuju kesini…." Leeteuk menelan salivanya dengan berat. "Sebuah mobil menabraknya. Ia kehabisan banyak darah dan tidak tertolong lagi…"_

_ "Andwae! Andwaee…. Andwaeee Eomma… andwae!" teriak Sungmin frustasi. Ia menarik-narik rambutnya dengan histeris. Kyuhyun nya? Benar kah itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun meninggalkannya? kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menepati janji kelingking mereka?_

_ Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sungmin berlari keluar menuju rumah Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak tiga rumah dari rumahnya. Ia berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Menghiraukan pandangan tetangga yang menatapnya dengan iba. Ya semua tau. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah dua orang yang selama ini kemana-mana selalu bersama layaknya anak kembar._

_ Sungmin terus berlari, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat rumah Kyuhyun. disana tetangga, karib kerabat dan keluarga sudah berkumpul. Mereka menepi untuk memberi jalan pada Sungmin._

_ Sungmin bersimpuh didepan peti mati Kyuhyun. menatap namja yang sangat ia cintai itu terbaring didalam sana dengan wajah damai. Disalah satu sudut ruangan ia bisa mendengar suara tangisan Heechul Eomma Kyuhyun._

_ Tangan Sungmin bergerak membelai wajah Kyuhyun. tangisnya pecah seketika. Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Kenapa mereka harus dipisahkan oleh kematian? Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan merayakan ulang tahunnya? Oh tuhan? Ini kado terburuk yang pernah ia terima. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling menyedihkan didunia._

_ "Kyu…." Lirih Sungmin. Tangannya masih setia membelai wajah pucat Kyuhyun. "Ireona! Kita kepantai sekarang!"_

_ Siapapun yang mendengar Sungmin terlihat bergidik. Hati mereka terenyuh ketika melihat Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya kepeti mati Kyuhyun. jemarinya beralih membelai tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin dan kaku._

_ Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? Sungmin kembali terisak. Kemarin ia masih merasakan pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. kemarin ia masih merasakan cubitan Kyuhyun dipipinya. Kemarin ia masih bisa melihat senyuman manis Kyuhyun. tapi kenapa? Kenapa sekarang semua berganti dengan sosok dingin dan kaku yang terbaring didalam peti? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Joyer137**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Sungmin menatap gundukan tanah merah didepannya. Didalam sana terbaring sosok yang sangat ia cintai. Didalam sana terbaring sosok yang selama ini selalu melindunginya, sosok yang selama ini selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa._

_ Sungmin tersenyum perih. Apakah setelah ini ia masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa? Ia menggeleng. Tidak, senyum dan tawanya terkubur bersama dengan terkuburnya jasad Kyuhyun._

_ "Min, kita pulang sekarang ne!" ucap Eunhyuk salah satu sahabatnya. Namja itu berdiri bersama dua sahabat Sungmin lainnya. Donghae dan Yesung._

_ "Kita pulang Min!" kali ini Donghae ikut berbicara._

_ "Berisik!" bentak Sungmin. Seumur hidupnya Sungmin tidak pernah membentak orang. Jangankan membentak, marah saja ia tidak pernah. Namun sekarang, probadi Sungmin ikut berubah. "Kalau kalian ingin pulang, sana pulang! Aku akan disini bersama Kyuhyunie! Dia telah berjanji merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama ku."_

_ Donghae, Yesung dan Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan pilu. Mereka merasakan bagaimana sakit yang Sungmin alami saat ini. Mereka tau, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak terpisahkan, tapi sekarang, takdir yang kejam ini memaksa mereka berpisah._

_ Sungmin mengusap lembut batu nisan Kyuhyun. ia tersenyum ketika membayangkan wajah bahagia Kyuhyun. namun detik berikutnya air mata kembali mengalir mengingat ia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat wajah bahagia itu. Mengingat bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi merasakan pelukan hangat dan suara Bass namja rupawan itu._

_ Sungmin menggeleng. Ini terlalu berat. Ia tidak sanggup menerima semua ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Kenapa? Apa salahnya sehingga Tuhan menghukumnya seberat ini?_

_ Rengkuhan lembut menyadarkan Sungmin dari keterpurukannya. Rengkuhan yang hangat. Namun Sungmin tau itu bukan rengkuhan hangat milik Kyuhyun._

_ "Kita pulang sekarang!" suara Yesung terdengar tegas. Ia membantu Sungmin berdiri. Entah karena sudah lelah menangis atau karena ia mulai bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada, Sungmin tidak membantah. Dengan lembut Yesung membawa Sungmin kembali menuju jalan pulang. Meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun yang terbaring seorang diri didalam sana._

_ Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok rupawan yang kasat mata menatap kepergian mereka dengan sendu._

_**Maafkan aku Lee Sungmin. Suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali memenuhi janjiku. Bersabarlah hingga saat itu tiba. Aku mencintaimu.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Joyer137**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Nghhh… Kyuuhhh…" Sungmin melenguh ketika Kyuhyun mengecup leher dan dadanya. Meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan disana.

CUP!

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin, sangat lembut.

"Akhhh…." Sungmin berteriak ngeri ketika ia merasakan benda keras memasuki tubuh bagian bawahnya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, seakan-akan tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua. Tidak, demi apapun ini sangat menyakitkan. Setetes bening mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Sshhh… kau masih sempit Min…" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sensasi menyenangkan.

"Pe… pelan-pelan Kyu!" Sungmin menatap makhluk rupawan didepannya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi keringat, rambutnya yang acak-acakan terlihat luar biasa menawan. Sumpah, demi apapun juga Sungmin sangat ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga.

Sungmin hanya bisa meringis ketika Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ranjang bergoyang seiring dengan pergerakan mereka. Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. seandainya keajaiban itu ada, ia ingin Kyuhyun kembali kesisinya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia terlalu banyak meminta. Mana mungkin Tuhan akan mengabulkan keinginan konyolnya itu.

"Ahhh… ahh…." Erangan kesakitan mulai berganti dengan desahan nikmat. "Saranghae Kyuuuhhh….! Jeongmalhh… saranghaeyo…" isak Sungmin. Ia menggigit bibirnya ketika Kyuhyun kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya, menyentuh titik sensitivenya didalam sana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Ia mengecup bibir Sungmin berkali-kali. Sangat lembut dan penuh cinta.

Pergumulan mereka terus berlanjut diiringi desahan dan tetesan bening yang terus mengalir turun dari sepasang mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sakit. Tapi kepada siapa rasa ini akan diadukan? Ingin bersama selamanya. Tapi bagaimana cara mewujudkannya? Kepedihan yang mendalam, ketika melihat orang lain bahagia bersama pasangan mereka. Sedangkan mereka? Terpisahkan oleh takdir yang sangat mereka benci.

"Aaarrrggghhh…." Sungmin melenguh panjang ketika cairannya menerobos keluar. Ia tersenyum dalam tangisnya ketika merasakan cairan hangat Kyuhyun didalam tubuhnya. Sungmin mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Ia gemetar dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. pelukan ini, bolehkan ia merasakannya lebih lama lagi?

Sungmin kembali menangis. Delapan tahun yang lalu ia kehilangan pelukan ini. Delapan tahun yang lalu Ia kehilangan senyuman ini. Terlebih lagi ia kehilangan pemilik pelukan dan senyuman itu, ia kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya. Tapi siapa mengira? Doa yang selalu ia ucapkan setiap malam, doa yang selalu ia ucapkan disetiap hembusan nafasnya ini akan terkabul. Meski menunggu waktu yang lama, namun Sungmin bahagia akhirnya ia bisa kembali melihat wajah rupawan itu dalam sosok dewasanya.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat. Jika boleh, ia ingin meminta satu hal lagi. Biarkan mereka kembali bersama. Biarkan mereka kembali melalui masa-masa indah bersama. Sungmin memang tidak percaya dengan kehidupan kedua, tapi boleh kan ia berharap seperti itu? Bolehkan ia meminta ketika ia merasa begitu putus asa?

"Tidurlah!" Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. Ia mendekap tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar hebat.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku takut jika aku tertidur, besoknya aku tidak menemukanmu lagi." Isak Sungmin. Rasanya begitu sesak ketika mengingat ia harus kehilangan Kyuhyun lagi. Sangat menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Apa kau tidak mau melihat matahari pagi bersamaku?"

Sungmin mendongak. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu. "Jeongmal?"

CUP!

Satu kecupan Kyuhyun berikan dibibir Sungmin. "Ne, bukankah aku sudah berjanji?" ia mengacak surai Blonde Sungmin yang berantakan.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. ia menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang namja itu. "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka akan bersama? Alam mereka berbeda. Haruskah ia mengucapkan janji seperti delapan tahun yang lalu?

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji Min, kau tau pasti bagaimana keadaanku sekarang."

Sungmin kembali terisak. Tentu saja ia sangat tau, bahkan teramat sangat tau. tapi Sungmin berusaha menepis semuanya, ia ingin kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu hanyalah mimpi. Ia ingin semua ini nyata. Ia tau dirinya egois, tapi ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun tetap berada disisinya.

Perlahan Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Berharap ketika bangun nanti ia masih menemukan sosok rupawan itu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Min… Lee Sungmin…"

Sungmin menggeliat. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Ia tersenyum bahagia ketika mendapati wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya. Sungmin membelai wajah Kyuhyun, mengusap bibir tebal nan seksi itu dengan rasa bercampur aduk, antara sedih dan bahagia.

"Kajja! Sebentar lagi matahari muncul!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk bangun. Ia memberikan handuk kepada Sungmin. "Mandilah!"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia terlalu bersemangat. Mandi kilat pun ia lakukan. Hanya butuh lima menit. Setelah merapikan tubuh, keduanya beriringan menuju pantai.

Suasana pagi yang masih remang-remang. Dinginnya hari tidak membuat Sungmin risau, karena ia kini berada dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun. mereka berjalan menyusuri pantai, membiarkan air menjilati kaki telanjang mereka.

Ketika perlahan Matahari mulai muncul, keduanya berhenti melangkah. Kini mereka berdiri menghadap kearah matahari terbit. Alam yang tadinya gelap, perlahan mulai terang. Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat sorot sendu Sungmin.

"Uljima!" Kyuhyun menghapus bening yang mengalir dipipi Sungmin. "Kau tau Min, dari dulu aku sangat mencintaimu. Rasa cinta ku ini lebih dari rasa cinta sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku mencintaimu tulus dari lubuk hati ku yang paling dalam. Andai bisa, aku ingin kita selamanya bersama."

Sungmin menubruk Kyuhyun. kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Kenapa mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama? Kenapa kisah cinta mereka serumit ini?

"Min, waktu ku telah habis. Semua janji itu telah ku laksanakan. Izinkan aku pergi dengan tenang Min." Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin. Ia menatap namja itu. Obsidiannya bertemu dengan foxy eyes Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia ingin melepaskan Kyuhyun, ia ingin Kyuhyun tenang dialamnya. Tapi ini terlalu cepat. Ia masih belum siap kehilangan Kyuhyun lagi. Kenapa bibir ini tidak bisa digerakkan? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengucapkan kata yang sedari tadi ingin ia ucapkan? Hanya satu kalimat lagi, ada satu hal lagi yang harus Kyuhyun ingat.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku Min, aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu." Ucap Kyuhyun. ia kembali mencium bibir Sungmin. Menghisapnya. Tidak ada nafsu seperti semalam. Hanya ciuman perpisahan yang terasa sangat manis dan menyakitkan.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Ia takut, sangat takut. Ketika bayangan Kyuhyun perlahan menghilang, Sungmin hanya bisa menangis tanpa satu suarapun.

Sepi. Hanya tinggal ia sendiri. Kyuhyun telah pergi. Ia akan kembali ketempat dimana seharusnya ia berada. Tapi Kyuhyun melupakan satu janji lagi. Kyuhyun melupakan janji terakhir.

"Kau lupa janji terakhir Kyu!"

* * *

_**.**_

_**Joyer137**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sungmin berjalan lesu. Didepan sana Rumah Sakit tempat ia bekerja telah terlihat. Sungmin terpaksa naik kendaraan umum kali ini karena mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok. Sungmin tersenyum. Sembari menunggu rambu lalu lintas berubah merah ia menatap gedung tempatnya bekerja.

Ya, ia memutuskan menjadi Dokter semenjak Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Sungmin ingin menolong orang lebih banyak lagi, ia tidak ingin kejadian yang menimpanya dialami orang lain.

Sungmin terlalu banyak melamun, ia tidak menyadari ketika lampu telah berubah menjadi merah semenjak tadi. Sungmin menepuk kepalanya, dengan cepat ia menyusul penyeberang lain yang hampir sampai diseberang jalan. Sungmin terus berjalan tanpa menyadari lampu telah berubah Hijau tepat ketika kakinya menginjakkan Zebra Cross untuk pertama kalinya.

Tentu saja Sungmin tidak menyadari juga ketika sebuah mobil melaju kencang dari arah kiri. Disana, diseberang jalan, Sungmin melihat dengan jelas Kyuhyun menunggunya. Namja rupawan itu tersenyum sangat manis. Sungmin merasakan dadanya sesak menahan haru. Kyuhyun nya kembali, namja rupawan itu menepati janji.

BRAK!

Suara itu terdengar mengerikan tepat ketika Sungmin ingin meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun. ia berjengit kaget, ada apa ini? Kenapa tubuhnya terasa sakit? Sungmin menatap sekeliling. Hey, sejak kapan ia terbaring menatap langit. Lalu kenapa orang-orang mengerumuninya dan berteriak histeris? Apa yang terjadi?

Sungmin masih kebingungan ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun menyeruak dibalik kerumunan. Tidak ada wajah panic seperti mereka disekelilingnya. Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum, bahkan senyuman itu amat lebar. Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun sesenang itu?

Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun yang membantunya berdiri.

"Aku menepati janji terakhir ku Min." kecupan singkat Kyuhyun layangkan dibibir Shape M Sungmin yang ternganga.

Sungmin mengerjap. Rasanya ia begitu bebas. Namja manis itu melihat kebelakang, saat itu lah ia membulatkan matanya. Disana, terbaring jasadnya yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Sungmin mengerjap bingung. Ketika melihat sebuat mobil yang berhenti didekat jasadnya, barulah Sungmin sadar apa yang terjadi.

Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun. senyuman bahagia tersungging dibibirnya. Ia melangkah ketika Kyuhyun menuntunnya menjauhi kerumunan. Ia terus melangkah tanpa pernah lagi menoleh kebelakang.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"_Engghhh… Minnie mau ketika pagi sebelum hari ulang tahun Minnie Kyu datang dan membangunkan Minnie, lalu kita kepantai dan menginap di resort." Sungmin tersenyum cerah. Ia terlalu bersemangat. "Lalu kita membangun istana pasir, kemudian mandi di laut. Sorenya Minnie mau melihat Matahari tenggelam bersama Kyuhyunie…" Sungmin terdiam sejenak._

_ "Lalu?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. _

_ "Uhmm lalu…." Sungmin kembali berpikir, senyuman cerah tersungging dibibirnya. "Lalu malamnya Minnie mau makan malam romantis bersama Kyu, setelahnya kita jalan-jalan dipantai dan kembali kekamar. Lalu paginya kita melihat Matahari terbit. Sangat romantis kan Kyu?" Sungmin mengerjap polos. Terlalu bersemangat, terlalu senang. Itulah yang Sungmin rasakan sekarang. "Lalu…."_

_ "Lalu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _

_**"Lalu setelah kita melakukan semuanya, Minnie ingin kita bersama selamanya. Tidak akan ada satupun yang bisa memisahkan kita. Minnie ingin selamanya bersama Kyuhyunie."**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Joyer137**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**END for this story but AND for KyuMin….**_

* * *

_**Huaaaaa tanganku yang Innocent… kenap bisa nulis FF yang kejam seperti ini?**_

_**Eothoke apa FF nya menyedihkan? Apa FF nya sukses bikin mata bengkak?**_

_**Hiks? Nggak sukses ya…. #Pudung**_

_**Ia Author juga sadar FF nya nggak menyedihkan sama sekali,, karena ini FF bikinnya buru2… dua jam kelar… pas ngedit ada perusuh datang ke rumah… #Miris**_

_**Yang dapet Feelnya Review please!**_

_**Author pengen tau gimana FF ini….**_

_**Kali aja Author sukses bikin Readers mewek #Nyengir…**_

_**Di cerita ini Author make gaya rambut Sungmin yang sekarang! Mommy terlihat cantik dengan rambut blondenya… terlihat sangat menggoda…. #SenyumLaknat**_

_**Papayyy Readersdeul…**_

_**Sampe ketemu lagi d FF lainnya…**_

_**#TerbangMenaikiCicak**_


End file.
